


First Snowfall

by shieldivarius



Series: Drabbles from around the MCU [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Prompt: First Snowfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow's never been Melinda's favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowfall

“It’s snowing,” Natasha said, voice almost a trill. Melinda’s eyebrows shot up. 

“This is exciting?” she asked, looking from her book and over to Natasha. 

Natasha stood with her hands on the windowsill, facing the window and watching beyond as large, chunky white flakes whipped past.

“You don’t like snow?” Natasha turned

“It’s never been my favourite,” Melinda answered, delicate because Natasha looked happy, and as though it might be one of hers.

“The wet and cold are a good excuse to stay inside,” Natasha murmured. “If you were looking for one.”

Melinda smiled, and crossed into Natasha’s outstretched arms.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
